Silenzio's Curse
by Deathfairy78
Summary: This follows the story of another demon whom isn't what you would expect. She is one that is of a Noble rank and is highly renowned looking after her niece in the world of Black Butler. Along with a few rainbow colored servants to help them along how will the boys from Black Butler cope? (Doesn't really follow Black Butler no real love story at all its just weird xD )
1. Chapter 1

**HEY KIDS DEATHFAIRY IS BACK~! AND SHE IS HERE WITH A BLACK BUTLER FANFICTION NOW LETS NOT GET ME WRONG HERE IM STILL WORKIN ON THE OTHER ONE'S RE-AMPS…. BUT IM SOOO LAZY AND SHIT HAHA. Anyway this one will be… uhm a cross over kinda not really and it wont really have a lot of Black Butler in it… I know this is supposed to be a black butler ff but well haha xDD now I don't mind flames and stuff because I don't really care what people think if they don't like it they don't if they do then they do? But any way give it a test run and we shall see if you guys want me to do anything mind you this story is pretty much already done.. and I'm just posting it… but I AM writing a new SnK ff as well that is turning out pretty cool… btw I wrote this with a very good friend of mine she is Ireth and I am Lorelai… I'm talking to much any how just R & R if you can! Thanks!**

As the nights eerie comfort disappears the Silenzio Manor the servants are up and tending to the gardens and the house chores all throughout the manor. As the sun slowly rises the window curtains are drawn back casting the suns gleam off the fine china and the decorated vases. The portraits of the previous heads of house hung across the walls as well as expensive pieces from popular artists. Though the manor was regal and elegant there was something dark about its aura. As everything was perfect there was a looming presence of despair and anguish. The servants moving quickly and efficiently to meet the needs of the houses head.

The doors open to a large chamber which is covered in luscious red and black fabrics soft to the touch and delicate as the frost on a winters day. In the center of the room was a large round bed curtained by a soft red fabric which was sheer, inside were resting bodies of men and one woman who was far more... sought after than any other in England... other than say Madam Red?

She was a woman known for her stunning looks and playful demeanor, but her serious attitude when it came to her...toys. Anyway...as the doors to her chamber open she tries to rest in her group of bodies but soon sits up stretching and gracefully swinging her legs over the side her black night gown flowing along with her movements as she stands. With a snap of her finger she is in the bath being bathed by her servants, dressed and prepared for the day's activities. But before any of that she has her 'beloved' *cough*disposable*cough* servants massage her.

"Would someone go wake my daughter?" The mistress of the house Ireth drawls lazily enjoying her massage. Getting fed grapes and being fanned to make sure she to doesn't get too overheated in her long slim fitting dress. With a nod of the head one brave and naive boy goes to the far corner of the hall to wake the Mistress Ireth's daughter. Opening the door to the chamber black and blue tones all along the room, and a large bed in the far corner with a comparatively small lump in the center under the thin sheets.

With the gist from the door opening combined with the open windows letting in the cool breeze from outside the small lump stirs. Stretching out from her ball like sleeping position the young girl sits up placing a hand on her forehead and a groan signifying her pain.

"Who dares disturb my sleep?" She asks in a low growl as the boy fidgets, tossing the sheets off her she steps off from her bed her blue night gown flowing around her feet as she turns towards the boy. Her eyes not visible past her jet black hair, she walks forward slowly making the boy more anxious as she reaches him she grabs his collar and tosses him out roughly to get changed and ready herself.

"M-My l-la-lady please al-allow me to help you!" The young teenager begs, he had short brown hair that was slightly longer than it should have been, he was around 5'9 and rather lanky for a boy his age. He looks rather scared and apologetic. Once the door opened to reveal a cleaned and proper young girl he bowed.

"Im so sorry! I wasn't able to be of any use to you!" He says keeping his head low. The young girl just taps his head before walking past. With a huff she makes her way down the hall to her 'mothers' quarters and knocks on the door.

"Lorelei~ is that you~!" A loud voice sounds from the opposite side of the door. Gripping the handle the young girl swings the door open only to reveal a lounging house head surrounded by servants whom are massaging her back and tending to her skin and nails….

"What are you doing? Don't you have paperwork to do? And a meeting with the counsel AT THE PALACE in 2 hours? You need to get in a carriage and go already!" The young teenage girl said as she started herding the servants out of the room.

"Don't sweat it~ I have plenty of time and besides I need to look my absolute best… as for the paper work… Can you be a darling child and get that done for me?" Ireth asks as she clasps her hands together and pouts pleadingly at her daughter.

"Get going…" Lorelei sighs as she pushes her aunt out of the room closing the door as she exits as well. Ordering the servants to take her 'mother' to the palace as soon as possible while she was a 'good girl' and went to go take care of the mountains of paperwork her aunt failed to complete…or even look at for that matter.

Sitting down at the large desk in the study she starts sifting through the papers filling them out two at a time as she runs her fingers through her long black and blue hued hair.

"E-Excuse me miss… is there anything I can get for you?" The servant boy from before walks into the room looking at the girl which whom he was assigned to watch and serve…actually the only servant that is assigned to her if he remembered correctly.

"Rose drop tea." Was all she said as she worked through the papers with efficiency and speed, her eyes glued to the paper as she heard the horse drawn carriage leave the mansion property… She shook her head wondering how someone like her 'mother' could have become the head of her family. The thought of her actually being diligent though… was frightening enough.

"Miss.. I h-have brought your tea…" The boy comes back 12 minutes later exactly and almost half of one pile of papers is done. He walks over and sets the tea cup down next to her and pours placing one cube of sugar and some cream before bowing and retreating.

"What is your name?" The young mistress asks as she looks at him, noticing he looks of oriental descent. He fidgets under her gaze as she pulls out some sweets from the drawer next to her munching on them as she looks at him.

"M-My name is Sakurai…. Sakurai Kotetsu… mistress…" He says as he looks away from her and turns to leave. She doesn't stop him but goes back to work and eating sweets.

At the Palace Mistress Ireth of the Silenzio house arrives and the meeting begins each of the five representing branches heads, the seat for the queen empty.

"Now now~ what are we going to do about this predicament? That Phantomhive boy really did out do himself no?" Lady Ireth says as she sits on her chair, both her legs hanging over one side being massaged by one of the servants she brought along. Another brushing through her hair as the other heads looked at her with disdain.

"Excuse me Madam Ireth, we're in the middle of a meeting please show some respect, you are in the castle." Sir Berkley head of legislation states as he pushes up his glasses, the other three members mumbling in agreement. "And for god's sake put some shoes on for once!"

Lady Ireth only chuckles as she disregards all that is said. "Can we please get this meeting along? I have a teenager at home who is alone~ I don't want to keep her waiting." Ireth sighs as she tosses down the needed documents for her budget and such before she gets up and walks out of the room with a certain air of defiance and nobility, even if she lacks shoes.

Back at the Silenzio manor the paper work is finished and neatly filed away the desk is clear save for the sweets littered across. Lorelei sitting in the study drinking her tea whilst Kotetsu her servant though…she never requested one standing to the side of her waiting for her orders.

As she enters into the carriage once again they start the hour long journey to the manor. The carriage was large and there were cushions and pillows all across the upraised surface. Sitting to one side was the Mistress Ireth who was drinking fine wine and getting a massage to the other side where three more servants all holding different kinds of grapes to feed her with.

"What a drag...calling me out for a 'meeting' when we don't even have a queen...what are the others going to do~" Ireth says with a smirk as she lays in the carriage being massaged and fed to her leisure. With a large sigh she rubs her temple before perking up and smiling.

"I hope my dearest Lorelei is alright~!" She says as she hugs one of the servants to her chest in her fit of happiness, the servant being suffocated as his face heats up, his glasses being knocked off and his olive hair becoming ruffled.

"M-Mistress! Please you're going to kill Midoricchi!" A blond haired boy yells as he tries to calm his mistress down. But to his displeasure she was still... freaking out and squealing happily. 

As Mistress Ireth was viciously hugging her servant boy, they arrived at the manor which was glowing as the suns rays bounced off of the exterior. The servants rush out of the carriage and set up the steps that carry their mistress to the ground. While the mistress steps out of the doors one takes her hand to help her down, she stretches and yawns stopping on the steps, "Goodness, here already I see." Looking at her servants tilting her head, "Will one of you be so kind as to carry me inside the manor? I am just so tired that I do not think i can take another step." She asked slowly but purposefully falling off the steps as if it was a game to her to see which one could catch her more quickly... to the others surprise the olive haired lad quickly takes her in his arms and walks into the manor. As the door open for the two with a loud thud the Mistress is not set down

"LORELEI~!" Ireth yells as she holds onto her cute little servant boy kicking her legs happily. At the sound of her 'mother' entering the manor Lorelei stands and walks towards the door Kotetsu following close behind her as they descend the stairwell together making their way to the front hall.

"OH~! What is it that we have here? Lorelei darling are you enjoying the little pet I got for you?" Ireth asks as she slides her hand down the chest of the young servant holding her as he blushes but does not move to put the mistress down.

"What do you mean by enjoying? He gets the small tasks I ask of him done and his company is quite nice." Lorelei says with a confused expression as she looks at her 'mother' knowing exactly what was going to happen with this new servant in the confines of her chamber and DID NOT want to be awake or near the room... "Mother how was the meeting?" Lorelei asks as she walks closer to her 'mother taking her coat and scarf and putting them up. Looking back at her guardian as she kicks her legs in the servants arms.

"Boring... our queen... is currently lacking and so there was no reason for me to go~ and therefore I left early!" Ireth says as she smiles and giggles, Lorelei shaking her head and sighing. "What? Its not my fault all those oldies were boring and without a Queen we can't really make any decisions, sooo not my fault~" Ireth says and with a clap of her hands she was on a couch lounging with a glass of fine red wine in her hand and a servant massaging her shoulders.

"Lorelei...have you seen Dash at all today? DAAASHHH~! HERE BABY!" Ireth yells as the sounds of paw pads hitting the floor is heard from down the hall. A large black panther walks into the room green eyes looking as if they are glowing from the light as he walks closer to Ireth walking next to her he sits down, his tail flicking about as he gets stroked on the head by his loving master. B]

"Has my cute Dash been fed yet?" Ireth asks looking to a tall dark blue haired teen who nods in response, Dash purring from his masters petting, then taking one look at Lorelei gets up and walks away rather skittishly... .

"He will never get used to me will he?" Lorelei asks as she looks at the big cat wanting to pet him but...failing again... she sighs as she runs her fingers through her bluish black side bangs.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU SMELL LIKE DOG." Ireth says in a sing song voice as her nails get fixed by one of the few female servants in the manor.

"Well its not my fault that dogs like me better than cats do... and I do have a dog... so its understandable that I would have the scent of one to some extent... cats are just mean..." Lorelei says pouting as a large gray and white husky looking wolf walks into the room hitting the back of her legs with his snout.

"Mother... maybe you should go to your room... I mean this is your house and all but that servant looks a bit stressed." Lorelei says pointing to the olive haired servant as Ireth smirks and grabs his arm.

"You're right... Lorelei you're always so kind to the servants. Alright boys~ lets head back to my chamber then, but carry me!" Ireth says as she gets picked up following her are two other boys with odd hair colors.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEEEY Sooo here is another chapter~ I hope you like it! The story might be a bit hard to follow and im sorry for that… I was originally going to post it all at once but then I decided that was a bit… eh… and I know it really has not shown our Black Butler peeps but… I mean it has them…. So yeah xDD Hahah I suck at life.**

"Man what a pain... note to self...stay away from the bedroom wing for a few hours...but with everyone except Kotetsu always so busy... maybe I should send a letter to Elizabeth... It has been some time since we have seen her right Gray?" Lorelei asks her canine companion as he makes a whining noise in response.

"Kotetsu... please send word to Elizabeth Midford to come to the manor at once." With a nod of his head he walks off to go give the coach driver the message and Elizabeth should arrive within the hour. While waiting for her best and really only friend since childhood she decides to take a nap on a cushy rug resting her head on Gray as they both cuddled down to sleep... though after a few minutes Lorelei got restless as she notcied the house wasn't very clean and there were no servant in sight...

"I guess it can't be helped..." Getting up she walks over to the west wing where her 'mother' was knocking on the door she heard giggling and breathing noises inside thinking it was safe she opens the door... looking inside she sees the curtain to her 'mothers' bed where open and she saw moving naked bodies... she slammed the door shut and wanted to burn her eyes out from what she saw...

"Lorelei~ don't be shy come on in! There is nothing to be embarrassed about!" Ireth yells

as she continues her...activities.. behind the door.

"THATS NOT FOR YOU TO SAY!" Lorelei yells as she sighs trying to calm herself, once again opening the door and keeping her eyes DOWN this time she steps in and closes the door.

"Elizabeth is coming over and I wanted to know if I could...borrow some of your servants to clean up but since you're all SO busy... I will do it myself." Lorelei then leaves the room much to her 'mother's' pleas not too. And with a scarlet blush on her face she walks down to the main hall and starts to clean up here and there as the images burn in her mind...making her blush more.

As the time wears on she cleans most of the house on her own and then collapses on a fluffy chair. Thats when she feels a bone crushing force around her rib cage and a loud squealing noise...along with a dizzying feeling as she saw the room around her blurring in front of her eyes.

"EEEEK~! LORELEI ITS BEEN SOOO LONG HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? i SIMPLY LOVE THIS DRESS ON YOU~! OH I CAN'T WAIT TO HANG OUT WITH YOU! AWW THIS WILL BE JUST LIKE OLD TIMES~!" Elizabeth yells as she swings Lorelei around and around in circles.

"Lizzy... please put me down..." Lorelei says in a shaky voice feeling sick as she starts to get paler...

"Oh goodness I'm so sorry my dearest Lorelei! Please forgive me!" Elizabeth says with a sad face as she looks at her friend with big puppy dog eyes, Lorelei falling to the floor in pain and feeling absolutely sick.

"It's no problem... nice to see you again though..." Lorelei says as she tries to stand once again but failing.

"You know what? I suddenly feel quite famished...you over there! The scared boy! Go fetch me some sweets would you?" Elizabeth command Kotetsu as he runs off to the kitchen

"Oh right... I was supposed to go to Ciel's today...hmmm right! Lorelei come with me won't you? You will absolutely adore Ciel! I promise. So please come won't you?" Elizabeth asks as Lorelei caves and nods her head...

"Let me please just go and ask... my 'mother'..." Lorelei gets up and walks over to her mothers room again opening the door and stepping inside the room.

"Lorelei~! Is that you again~!" Ireth yells in contentment as she and her... companions were still at it. "Come closer please~!"

Taking a few steps closer her eyes closed as she just hears the... moaning... coming from the bed.. Once she was a good three feet away from the bed... she sighed and stood there.

"Now what was it you were going to ask~?" Ireth asks as she smiles at her daughter some how still looking elegant even whilst doing her activities...

"Elizabeth wants me to go with her to her fiance's house. I was asking your permission to attend with her." Lorelei asks still not opening her eyes and she was probably right not too...

"What~ but we were gonna have dinner soon! And I hate eating alone!" Ireth says pouting as she looks at Lorelei who sighs in response.

"I will ask her if she wishes to have supper then depart for her fiances alone..." Lorelei mutters to herself as she walks out of the room closing the door and walking far far faaaar away from the room only to find out that Elizabeth was dragged away by Paula and was no longer at the Silenzio manor.

Lorelei sighed and then sat down on a sofa, Gray coming next to her and whining as he rested his head on her leg. Kotetsu walked next to her and stood there waiting for an order.

"Kotetsu...you can sit down and take a break I don't need anything from you..." Lorelei says as she looks at the boy as he sits down rigidly. A bang is heard from down the west wing hall accompanied by laughter from her aunt as she and her servants emerge looking refreshed and happy. Ireth being carried by the olive haired man as she was earlier.

"The cooks should have prepared dinner by now~ Lorelei lets go eat shall we?" Ireth asks as she gets carried to the dining hall Dash following close behind her entourage licking his chops at the sound of dinner. Lorelei stands as well Gray and Kotetsu walking beside her hand behind Dash a few feet so as to not disrupt the cats territory.

As they entered the dining hall two places where set for the house members across from one another on the large table. They started to eat in silence as the servants brought the dishes out... well Ireth being fed by the olive haired boy as she giggled at how shaky he was... After dinner Lorelei went to go bathe as Ireth went to her study.

"She really did out do herself this time :3 my office was covered in stuff now its all clean~! Right Dash?" Ireth asks as she pets Dash and sits in her chair sighing as she gets her shoulders rubbed and her feet massaged.

Lorelei started the bath water starting to get it to the temper she wanted, whilst the water was rising in the tub she undressed herself from her garments and wrapped a towel around herself. Once the tub was filled and she decided to add some bath salts, adding some kick to her night. Lorelei liked to really relax by blocking out the sounds around and shutting her eyes. While she did that she just thought about the calming good things she loved, suddenly she felt uncomfortable and felt like she was being touched and scrubbed...

She opened her eyes and to her surprise Kotetsu and the blond haired servant, Kise, were in the washroom washing her limbs and brushing her hair. Startled and embarrassed Lorelei flailed and screamed standing up. Quickly grabbing a towel, she tried running out from the washroom.

Not knowing what they were doing wrong Kotetsu and Kise grabbed at her gently as they were surprised by her sudden actions and unhappiness. "Ma'am what's wrong? Did we do something to upset you?" Kise asked with a clearly distraught voice. The looks on the servants faces were nothing more than shocked and timid.

Not wanting to be touched or looked at, Lorelei screams and struggles to swat the boys away as she turns a deep red color from her embarrassment. Because she was still wet from her bath and her moving around the water collected and whipped under her feet causing her to slip and fall.

With loud thudding noises and yelling from not only Lorelei but from the servants, seeing as they were very concerned for their masters (?) actions and thought she was very hurt. Suddenly, the washrooms doors slam open and a shocked 'mother' with nothing but a sheet from the bed wrapped around her, and her hair teased standing there astounded.

Lorelei turned her head quickly to look at her 'mother' seeing the olive haired servant boy standing next to her and she knew exactly what she was doing with him, but it didn't surprise her. What did surprise her was the number of people who have seen poor, wet and dripping, half naked Lorelei sprawled out on the floor bright red and with tears in her eyes.

Everyone looking at her made her felt such uncomfort and embarrassment that she just stood up quickly, keeping her head and eyes point down and wrapped the towel around herself properly. With a stuttering voice she yells "I'm so sorry!" and runs out as fast as she can. Passing everyone in the room without making eye contact, running to the end of the hall and all you can hear is the loud noise as her doors slam shut in the distance.


End file.
